I Dont Hate You I Love You
by WolfEmperor52
Summary: What happens when Gray yells at Juvia on accident and she does something drastic! O.O Rated T for attempted suicide but no character death. Sorry I suck at summaries and my titles lame but the stories good.


** DISCLAIMER- Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters**

**_WARNING-_Characters are OOC.**

**WolfEmperor52- So this is my Second FanFic hope you like it.**

**Juvia- Please be nice and not post any flames the author would appreciate it.**

**Gray- She does take constructive criticism though.**

**WolfEmperor52- Thank you for that and also I will try to make more FanFictions.**

**Gray, Juvia and WolfEmperor52-****Please Enjoy** **XD! **

Underlined is Grays** thoughts**

I_talics _**is Juvias****_._**

* * *

_Why can't Gray-sama just notice Juvia? Why can't he love Juvia the way Juvia loves him._

All these thought ran through Juvia's head while she hid behind a pillar staring at Gray with a depressed look on her face. Lately she's been acting depressed and this didn't go unnoticed by Gray. Said mage could feel her looking at him from behind the pillar and felt a sad aura coming from where she was.

I wonder whats buggin her I cant stand to see her sad. I admit it I like her okay maybe like is an understatement I love her but I want to be able to support her financially and give her the things she deserves so for now as much as it pains me I have to ignore her and focus on getting us money for the future.

* * *

Juvia sat at the guild bar deep in thought which was odd because she usually spends all her free time stalking Gray.

_Todays the day Juvia is going to confront Gray about her feelings. Juvia need to know how she feels or she might die_

With that set in stone Juvia got up and walked to Gray who was currently staring at the mission board.

"Gray-sama can we talk?" Juvia asked shyly trying to get his attention.

"Not right now I'm kinda busy," Gray said not wanting to be distracted while he could be on a mission and one step closer to Juvia.

"But it's important" she tried again hoping he would say yes or even look at her.

Gray was already stressing out from the time he was losing to getting closer to Juvia so when that person asked again he lost it.

"I SAID NOT RIGHT NOW IM BUSY SO CAN YOU JUST LEAVE!" Gray yelled as the guild suddenly got so quiet you would think people could hear each others heart beating.

That was when he noticed who was trying to talk to him. Juvia. He could see unshed tears in her dark blue eyes before she got up and ran out of the quiet guild.

"Juvia!" he yelled after her trying to get her attention but to no avail. "Shit, what have I done?" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Juvia ran out of the guild and immediately started crying not even looking behind her to see if anyone (mostly Gray) was coming after her. When Gray yelled at her she felt as if a part of her died inside of her and her heart slowly started to crumble.

_Gray-sama hates me now and I don't think Juvia can live with him hating her. _

Juvia slowly approached a cliff looking over a field with a beautiful lake in the middle.

_What's the point of Juvia living anymore if he will always hate Juvia?_

Juvia was really depressed as she continued walking towards the edge of the cliff. Right when she was going to jump she heard someone yell her name. When she turned around she felt her heart skip a beat because there running towards her was her love, Gray.

"Gray-sama!" she yelled when she turned around but it was to late her foot slipped and she fell with a look of horror in her eyes.

* * *

Gray saw Juvia about to jump off the cliff and hoped he wasn't to late. He yelled her name until finally she heard him and turned around. She called out his name but her foot slipped and she fell. Right at that moment Gray's heart broke and his adrenaline kicked in. He sprinted to where Juvia fell and jumped after her. He caught up to her fast because he didn't have a dress helping slow him down actually he only had his boxers on apparently somewhere in between Juvia falling and he running after her he stripped O.o. Gray grabbed her waist and used his magic to make a grappling hook and brought both of them to the cliff side. Once they were a safe distance away Gray started flipping.

"Are you an idiot!" he yelled not caring who heard. "Why'd you jump?"

"Gray-sama hates Juvia so she couldn't live with herself," she said crying quietly.

"Juvia," Gray said in a soft sweet voice, " I could never hate you."

"Really?" she asked looking up after she stopped crying. She didn't expect to see a bit of after fear in Grays eyes and tears slowly going down his cheeks.

"Really" he confirmed grabbing her shoulders to pull her towards his chest for a hug.

He softly kissed her hair and whispered," I could never hate you because I love you Juvia."

With that he lifted her chin up with his index finger so he could look at herand brought her in for a kiss that was passionate sweet and caring just like their love for each other.

The End

Owari

* * *

**WolfEmperor52- I wonder where Gray and Juvia are?**

**Bystander- I saw two people making out in the back earlier o.O**

**WolfEmperor52- Dang it where's my camera *Looks around frantically***

**Juvia- Looking for this *Hold up camera***

**WolfEmperor- Give it back I have valuable pictures in there**

**Juvia- No I want this pictures for myself**

**WolfEmperor52-*Tries to get camera from Juvia***

**Gray- Well anyways there it is hope you liked it :) Thank you for reading it.**

**Gray-*goes and breaks up the fight***

**WolfEmperor52- *Being taken away from the room* PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
